Be My Downfall
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Draco hated to admit it, but he knew the Golden Boy had hooked into some part of his brain. H/D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I make nothing from writing this.

Summary: Draco hated to admit it, but he knew the Golden Boy had hooked into some part of his brain. H/D

A/N: My first Harry Potter. Please be gentle!

Warnings: Lime content and language!

**Edit: It has come to my attention that some folks think this is incomplete. I would like to know what they think should be added, and it will have a second part. And, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

_**Be Me Downfall**_

Draco swatted at the hand that tried to go up his shirt, glaring in a lightly freckled face that had green eyes behind a pair of spherical glasses. Bloody Harry Potter, the Golden Boy, and the bane of his existence. Currently, Saint Potter was lying between his spread legs, eyeing the zipper of Draco's pants like it was going to jump out and bite him in the lip.

"For Pete's sake, Potter, it's just a bloody zipper." The silver haired teen drawled lazily, getting bored with his current situation. He was hard, dammit, and Harry was supposed to be taking care of it. The Golden Boy was just **sitting** there and staring at his crotch. He wanted to get this over with before any of his roommates decided to come up and ruin this "precious" moment.

Yes, they were sitting on Draco's bed in the Slytherin side of town.

Draco sighed in pleasure when Harry pulled his zipper down, and callused fingers reached into his underwear to grip his hard member. Harry's hand was hot on his erection, burning him straight through. He stopped breathing for a moment, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Nothing had ever felt so good before, not even his own hand.

"My name is Harry, Draco." The dark haired boy smirked, sinking his teeth in Draco's earlobe and tugging on it gently. The silver haired boy hissed softly at the action, hips thrusting into Harry's hand. The stupid Gryffindor was so determined to get him to call him by his first name; it was starting to irritate him.

"You'll always be _Potter _to me." Draco smirked at him, then whined softly when Harry slowed his hand down. The smugness written all over the Golden Boy's face was sexy, if Draco did say so himself. "Fine, _Harry, _can we please get this going or are we going to just-ah!"

Harry wanted to laugh at the look on the other boy's face, but his mouth was currently preoccupied with the task of getting his lover off before Crabbe or Goyle walked up the sitars. And then Draco would deny him and tell him to go back down to his own dorm.

Selfish git.

Draco tangled his fingers in dark hair, urging Harry to go faster with nothing more than a grunt. Draco Malfoy didn't make whiney noises-or any kind of noises, for that matter-when someone was sucking him off. Except, Harry always brought out the worst in him, 'cause when they snogged or something of the like, he found himself making the most embarrassing noises.

Harry pulled his mouth away and replaced it with his hand, watching the array of emotions pass over the silver haired teen's face. First it was irritation, then pleasure, and finally a mix of the two and Harry knew it was because Draco couldn't keep his noises to himself. It was rather cute, actually.

"Why do you insist on trying to keep your sex noises quiet?" The Golden Boy grinned, speeding the pace of his hand up a few notches. Draco threw a deathly glare in his direction, trying to keep the whine out of his voice as the other boy marginally slowed down.

"It's-nnn-embarassing." Draco mumbled, fisting his hand in the sheets beneath him when Harry started to use his mouth again. The dark haired boy was good at this, and it made the Slytherin wonder if he was the only boy Harry had done this to. The thought alone made him a little jealous, although he would rather die than admit anything to the stupid Gryffindor currently between his legs.

Something started to vibrate next to the teens' side; Draco almost groaned in frustration when he realized it was his wand, set to vibrate when someone was close to the dorm room. Thanks to that nifty spell, the two of them would know when to break apart and Harry to hide.

Harry had just ducked under his cloak when the door opened, and Draco wasn't surprised to see it was Crabbe and Goyle, but with an irritated Blaise somewhere behind them.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" He mumbled, shifting the blankets over his lap as if he were getting ready to sleep. Crabbe looked like he wanted to say something, but decided better on it and shook his head. "Nothing? Then get out. I need rest for the Quidditch match tomorrow." The silver haired teen shooed them away with his hand, trying to ignore the one currently crawling up his thigh. He knew that slapping it would only draw attention to the lump of Harry still nestled between his legs, so he let the touch slide.

Until the three other boys finally left him alone.

"You don't have Quidditch tomorrow." Harry accused, pulling his cloak off and setting it to the side again. Draco just snorted as he gripped the back of the Golden Boy's head, sealing their lips together with a soft curse as Harry's jeans brushed against his still-hard length.

"Shut up and fuck me, Potter." The Slytherin said crudely kicking his pants the rest of the way off as Harry eagerly undid his belt and pulled his shirt off. The dark haired boy was going be his downfall one day, he just knew it. Just like he knew Weasley and Granger fancied each other, even if they denied it.

He'd have to tell Harry that when the Golden Boy wasn't so distracted by his clothes.


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I make nothing from writing this.

Summary: And the truth starts coming.

Pairing: H/D, Implied Hr/R

Rating: PG

Warnings: None.

A/N: I've decided to make BMD a vignette.

P.S. Any one requester can request as many as they want. And if you want to post one yourself, you have to go through a very rigorous editing stage, and that's only if I accept your story. If it's something I like, you might get a little lenience, but I am very picky about my fics.

And you will get full credit for writing it, I promise.

Here's the second one, continued from the first but not exactly the same point.

* * *

Be My Downfall, Part Two

Christmas at the House of Black was always busy, and this year was no different.

Except Draco was there and he was making everybody nervous.

"Let's go upstairs all ready, Harry. This is boring." Draco sneered, glaring at Ginny from across the table almost possessively. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's shoulders, sticking his tongue out childishly. Harry pried the arms from around his neck.

"Fine. We'll go upstairs., but you owe me later." The Gryffindor said knowingly, pulling his boyfriend up from the table and leading him up the stairs. With every door they passed, Draco tightened his grip, breath coming faster. Then they stopped in front of their room, and the silver haired teen nudged him up against the door.

Eager lips sealed over his own as Draco tangled his fingers Harry's hair, tilitng his head back to deepen the kiss.

"I'm telling you, Hermione, Harry's gonna marry the blody git. Have you seen the way he looks at Malfoy?" Ron said in an exasperated voice, stopping dead when he came upon his best friend and worst enemy caught in a passionate snog fest in the middle fo the hallway. He grunted and walked ahead, while Hermione just stayed behind and stared.

"What are you looking at, Granger? We're busy." Draco told her, raising an eyebrow in challenge when she refused to move.

"This is just…I'm not…" Hermione stumbled over her words, blushing madly as she hurried past them.

Draco snorted, "She fancies Weasley so much it sickens me."

Harry rolled his eyes as he opened the door behind them and shoved Draco inside, intent on keeping his mouth otherwise occupied for the rest of the night.


End file.
